


comforting arms

by fiddlesticks



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Thunderstorms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 07:22:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8966401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiddlesticks/pseuds/fiddlesticks
Summary: Reader is scared of Thunderstorms so once he’s calmed you down, newt takes you to see frank.





	

Thunder rumbled in the distance like a beast threatening to wake, rain spattered against the window panes in the darkened street. You held your coat tighter around your frame, hugging yourself as you sprinted up the cobbled streets to your little flat.

 

You were shaking by the time you reached the front door, panic knotted in your chest, your heart hammering in your ears. you nearly fell through the threshold and onto newt, who was hopping about on one foot trying to put his boot on.

 

“oh thank Merlin, I was coming to find you’ relief flooding his voice, as he wrapped his arms around you protectively, not caring that you were soaking his shirt. A great clap of thunder sounded, lightning splintered in the black velvet of the sky. You shook in newts arms, burying your face into his chest, he stroked your dripping wet hair and whispered words of comfort in your ear as he picked you up and took you to the kitchen. He sat you in his lap, and he began making two cups of tea with his wand, as he continued to mumble sweet words into your hair.

 

You had your face buried in the crook of his neck, the smell of earth, tea and something that was undeniably newt filled your nose, helping to calm you further.

 

He cast a silencing charm on the room and handed you your cup of tea with a slight smile, you stayed in his lap for quite some time after you had finished your tea, shaken from the storm that was still raging outside. He didn’t seem to mind, drawing patterns on your back with his long fingers.

 

He continued this until you were entirely at ease, ‘do you want to get changed into your pyjamas, love?’ his voice was calm and even, you only nodded in reply before getting to your feet. You placed a quick kiss to newts forehead and made your way to the bedroom to pull your comfiest pyjamas on.

 

Newt followed you in just as you were adjusting your shirt, he slipped his own sodden shirt off his shoulders and replaced it with a fresh one.

 

Newt crawled behind you, where you were sitting on the edge of your shared bed, long legs either side of you, his arms snaked around your waist. He placed a chaste kiss just under your ear and whispered, ‘would you like to go into the case?’ a long awaited smile broke across your face and you nodded eagerly,’ yes, I’d like that’ your voice a little croaky from crying.

 

With a kiss to your temple newt scrambled off the bed and dragged his case into the middle of the tranquil room. With a smile he opened the lid and offered you a calloused hand to guide you inside.

 

Newts world never failed to take your breath away, every aspect was stunning, right down to the cluttered shed that you currently stood in, peering at the various balms and salves scattered across the work bench.

 

You felt a pair of strong arms wrap around you, newt rested his chin on your shoulder, ‘are you ready love? I want to introduce you to somebody’ you could plainly see the excitement in his striking eyes, you placed a hand on his lightly stubbled cheek and pecked the corner of his mouth, ‘come on then, Mr Scamander’ he took your hand and lead you through the case, past the botruckles and through the occamy nests and into a vast enclosure of dry solid rock.

 

You hadn’t been to this section before, newt hadn’t even told you that he had a new resident. You furrowed your brow and observed, newt let out a loud call, you nearly jumped out of your skin.

 

A magnificent bird came swooping down to newt, it perched itself on a large rock, you watch in awe as newt glided his hand over the creatures beak. Newt encouraged you over, and held your hand out for the beast to sniff.’ y/n this is frank, frank this is my y/n’  a small smile played at your lips, you had been together for years but it still filled you with warmth whenever newt introduced you as his.

 

Frank nudged his large beak into your hand wanting you to stroke him, you smiled brightly and gladly gave in to his demands, frank seemed to be making contented noises, something between a purr and a chirp.

 

Frank lay in front of you and newt, as you sat with your head resting on newts shoulder, your hand resting on his knee. “why didn’t you tell me about him, he’s lovely’ you asked curiosity getting the better of you. Newt gave  you a guilty look, ‘frank, he’s, he’s a thunderbird, he can create storms. I just didn’t want you to be frightened’ your heart melted at his words, he would always be bursting with excitement to introduce you to a new creature, but he kept this one secret just in case.

 

You rested your forehead against his own ‘oh you sweet silly man.’

 

 You both sat quite contented, until newt was sure that the storm had ceased it’s rampage in the outside world.

 

 

 

 

Have a great day and be safe  

I also have a tumblr, you can find me at <https://www.tumblr.com/blog/fiddlesticksimagines> i write imagines, confessions, shorter fics, head cannons and preferences


End file.
